


Sniper Rifle

by fifthhollow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifthhollow/pseuds/fifthhollow
Summary: "My idea of help from above is a sniper on the roof."orFrom the second Kara landed on Earth she's been restricted. "Don't use your powers." "Act human." "Be normal." All these rules must have been really stifling for for one of the brightest young Kryptonian minds and you know what they say: strict parents create sneaky children.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60





	Sniper Rifle

Alex pulled Vasquez off to the side, "Hey, have you had the chance to look into that thing I mentioned the other day?"

Vasquez types something on their tablet before looking up and responding, "The whole aliens being terrified of you on sight thing? Not really, I've asked around a little bit but the only thing I've found definitively is that this seems to be an Alex Danvers - only type event. None of the other agents have managed to make aliens cower with just their good looks. Maybe your reputation has started proceeding you? I mean you did take an Alicorin down by yourself with no backup that one time."

Alex narrows her eyes for a moment before closing them as she sighs, "Thanks Vasquez."

"Maybe try interrogating that Claflaxor down in 4A? We both know their species doesn't think highly of surrendering. Add on to that he was definitely up to something when we apprehended him and he was kinda winning the fight against out agents until you showed up, it really doesn't make sense how he reacted to seeing you."

* * *

Alex walks up to cell 4A with permission from Director Henshaw, scowl etched on her face and gun at the ready.

The Claflaxor is sitting in his cell, all four arms tightly restrained and red skin shining unnaturally under the fluorescent lights.

"Why did you surrender when you saw me?" Alex asks without preamble.

"You are Alexandra Danvers." the Claflaxor rumbles, what is probably a sneer shifting on to it's face.

"I know who I am," Alex snaps, "That doesn't answer my question."

"And why should I answer your question? What will you do to me that you haven't done already? Will you torture me?"

"Maybe I will."

"Humans must be such fragile creatures if torture actually manages to retrieve substantial information from your kind."

"Humans are much stronger than you realize."

"So they say... I was ordered not hurt you. But, seeing you now, I can't understand why you are so important to someone as _kriphouk_ as Sunshine."

Alex's mind snags for a moment trying to decipher the unfamiliar alien word before the entirety of the statement catches up with her.

"Who is Sunshine?"

**Author's Note:**

> I write for fun and comments. Find me at fifthhollow.tumblr.com or in the comments below.


End file.
